This invention relates generally to a syringe, dispenser, or the like and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a dispenser for injecting impression material inside an ear canal and an ear cavity.
Heretofore in the casting of an ear mold the impression material is mixed separately and poured into a dispenser for injecting into the ear. This method is time consuming and the impression material is often wasted during the process. Also the dispenser and the mixing apparatus each have to be cleaned separately.
There are many types of syringes, injection apparatuses and dispensing devices used with different types of valves. None of the prior art devices disclose the novel dispenser for injecting impression material in an ear as herein described.